Missing Family
by ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN
Summary: Edward was about to leave Bella in the forest when someone interrupted him. Who are these people? How do they know Bella? How does Bella know these vampires? When a family is separated they always find their way back home.
1. What is Going on?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

-Flashback-

There was 6 year old me, begging my mum to let me go to the park with my twin sister Kaya. Usually we go with my 12 year old brother Alister but my father took him out shopping while mum stayed home cooking dinner with Kaya and me.

'Mummy could Kaya and I go to the park please mummy' I begged my mother widening my big baby eyes.

'You sure can but make sure you look after each other and don't talk to strangers, ok darling' my mummy said to me while passing me 2 cookies for Kaya and me.

'Yay thank you mummy' I screamed while I ran out of the room with the 2 cookies in hand to look for my sister.

'Kaya! Kaya! Where are you?' I yelled into our huge room. Still no answer so I thought I might look around the room if she is hiding. Then I heard it.

'Help' I heard a small whimper that sounded a lot like Kaya stuck under the big pile of clothes mummy left in our room.

'What you doing under there, Kayie' I giggled while throwing clothes off her.

'I walked into the table and everything fell on me' she shot at me while with a pout on her face.

'Well mummy said we can go to the park and she gave us both cookies' I nearly shouted in excitement.

'Yay let's go, let's go!' Kaya said excitedly while dragging me out the front door.

'Ok ok don't rush me ok!' I said trying to not stumble.

We both crossed the street carefully. Once we have crossed the street safely, we started to run to the playground. I ran to the monkey bars while Kaya ran to the slides. We were both having so much fun running around and having fun just the both of us until a man with long black hair and red eyes started looking at Kaya weirdly and slowly started walking towards us.

I tugged on Kaya's arm to get her attention and told her it was about time we went home since mother would have had dinner ready and I noticed awhile ago that father and Alister got home. We both slowly walked back to the street and safely crossed the street again. And when we both safely got into the house and had shut the door then I started to relax but I had a feeling something horribly bad was going to happen to Kaya and for some reason, the whole family.

That evening we had dinner as always we talked, we laughed and we joked around but even being with my family I still have a feeling something bad was going to happen.

That night, mother said that Kaya, Alister and I should go play in the basement since that was our playroom. It was around 8 that I heard some soft banging coming from upstairs but I didn't think about it and continued playing with my toys.

It was around 11 that I noticed mother didn't call us up to go to bed like usually and like I did before I just brushed it off. Soon after Kaya needed to go toilet so went up stairs to use the bathroom. 20 minutes has pasted and Kaya still hasn't returned. Alister noticed this and told me to stay downstairs since he also noticed mother hasn't called us yet. That night I waited and waited and no one came down stairs. I didn't hear one thing from upstairs. While waiting for someone to come and get me I dosed to sleep on the little couch we had down stairs.

The next morning I was woken by someone picking me up and then I heard it. The house was surrounded by the police and the ambulance and there was no sight of Alister or Kaya or mother or father. That was the day I found out my parents were killed and Alister and Kaya were kidnapped. I was shortly sent to my last relatives my Aunt Renée and my Uncle Charlie.

-End of flashback-

It has been now 4000 years since I last saw my older brother Alister or my twin sister Kaya. Yes, I'm not human, you will have to wait and see what I really am (yes I know their old but they are all immortal even Charlie and Renée you will find more about them). Today was the day they were kidnapped and I remembered that day like it happened yesterday.

'Love, are you ok? You just blanked out there' Edward looked worried but still distant.

'Yer I'm fine, I'm just remembering about when I was living with my mum' it was sort of true I was remembering about when I lived with my mum but he thought I was talking about Aunt Renée who has raised me like she was my real mother.

I hated lying to him about my life but I just can't seem to put myself to tell him. But it isn't like I'm the only one acting weird lately. Edward seems to be more distant then usual especially after the accident on my birthday. I noticed Edward had just parked in my driveway when he spoke.

'Bella, do you mind coming for a walk with me?' he spoke quietly like his trying to not hurt me.

'Yer, sure?' I was confused what did he want to talk about? but I got out of the car anyways.

We started to walk into the woods surrounding Uncle Charlie's house. We walked for not long until Edward stopped walking and started talking.

'Bella, we are leaving' I was confused about what he was saying

'No Bella I was meaning my family and I are leaving' why was he leaving?

'You're not good for me Bella' ok I knew I wasn't good for him, I was better.

'Bella I don't-' He was cut off by a rustling coming from a nearby bush. Then I was attacked but a brown blur.

I was still confused on who had attacked me and who that man chuckling at the sight of me getting attacked. Then I saw the beautiful sky blue eyes and the shiny white smile I thought I would never see again. I looked at the girl in my arms; she looked just like me but with darker hair and sky blue eyes. They both had the same sky blue eyes my mother had.

I hugged the girl in my arms while I had the biggest grin on my face ever. I was hugging my long lost twin sister Kaya while starring at my long lost older brother Alister. I felt a tear go down my face while Kaya released me so I could hug Alister.

I ran out of Kaya's arms and jumped into Alister's awaiting arms. While I was reunited with my long lost family the Cullen's Family appeared out of behind a few trees. I was too happy to care about them right now.

'How did find me?' I asked with the huge grin still on my face

'Well you're not a easy person to find but since our only relatives are Aunt Renée and Uncle Charlie and they have been divorced since I was 8 so you have to be with one of them and I heard Aunt Renée got remarried some time ago and I know you wouldn't like that noise so that meant you were here in Forks with Uncle Charlie but I'm still surprised, you guys are all alive still' Alister explained.

'Uncle Charlie? Aunt Renée? Who are they?' a confused Alice said

**Review Please 3**

**Love Ya All**


	2. AN

AN.

I'm sorry I haven't written or updated any of my stories but I don't have the motivation to do so. But I don't want to end my stories, I do want to continue them but I just can't write them, I've got ideas but I'm just not good at writing it down. So I'm looking for beta but if I have a beta they will be given all the credit for the story writing but I want to give all my ideas to this person and talk through ideas and just put it all together to make a great story. I don't mind if there is a different beta for every story I have, I don't care but be warned some of my stories do have a few more chapters to them, one even is finished and has a sequel written too. But I find it wrong to update only one story and to just leave the others just dead there. I really want someone to help me. I have all the ideas in my head but they are just stuck there.

If you're interested message me and tell me which story you want to beta for.

p.s. I've got another adopted story that I still haven't posted which needs a beta also pm me about that story too for more info and a preview and summary.


End file.
